


Common Courtesy

by Relvetica



Category: Vagrant Story
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relvetica/pseuds/Relvetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is not a very serious story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Courtesy

Ashley Riot was thinking of writing a book: "How to Go Completely Mad in Just Twenty-Four Hours." The only problem he anticipated was in trying to explain where the average reader could produce the zombies and the lizardmen, but it looked like he was going to have plenty of time to think.

Back to the undercity. Oh, this part was his favourite! Creepy little girl puppets that chase you with knives? He could hardly believe they had ever given him pause. He found that most people (and things, and people-things) tend to be much less tough after a couple good whacks to the head with a blunt object, and he had managed to put together a damn good blunt object for himself.

He was beginning to suspect that not sleeping and having no one to talk to aside from cultists, crazed knights, and the occasional creepy little girl puppet was not having a positive effect on his health. He knew, however, that now really wasn't the time to worry about that, as he had more pressing matters to attend to. Such as delivering said couple good whacks to the head to said cultists, crazed knights, and creepy litle girl puppets.

The light in the undercity was bad and tended to make his head hurt. He sat down and leaned back against a wall, rubbing his eyes wearily. It didn't take long for something to find him; he didn't even look up immediately at the now-familiar 'I can't find my shoes, and also, the flesh of my feet seem to be partially liquified' noise that a good half of the local population made when walking. It stopped several feet away from him, and Ashley sighed and lifted his head.

The gentleman had seen better days. It had also, for that matter, seen days better, since its eyes weren't holding up so well. Its jaw had fallen off and its tongue was half rotten, writhing like an unearthed maggot.

"Long day, eh?" Ashley asked conversationally.

"Mmmmmmmuuuuuuhhhhhnnhh."

"Yes, I know how that is. Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to do something?"

The thing tilted it head at him like a puzzled dog, though most dogs didn't make that horrible cracking noise in the neck. Well, maybe a few of the ones around here did.

"Come on," Ashley said, motioning for it to come closer.

"Mmmmmmmuuuuuuhhhhhnnhh?"

"Come on," he repeated, "I don't feel like getting up."

He was gaped at for several moments, and the walking corpse shuffled over, making that terrible sound the entire way. Ashley waited until it was within arm's length, and then draw his sword and cut its legs out from underneath it. Once its head was within easy reached, he crushed it with several blows from the hilt.

"I live to serve," he said tiredly, leaning back against the wall again.


End file.
